lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
He's Been Dead
You may know that there is a Youtube channel called "Floppy98x42" or you may not. However, I have discovered something that seems strange. I have always watched Floppy’s videos. One day I was looking online and noticed that he had uploaded a video that explained that he was at the hospital. The video was taken down after a few days. Only a few people have seen it, but they did not think too much about it as he started making videos regularly. This is what is strange; I was looking online and then I came across a news article. Floppy was actually a man named Herman Korny, and in this news article it explained that he had died at home because his family was murdered by one of the doctors. The doctor in question was an impersonator who had a severe case of schizophrenia. He decided to follow Herman home. After his parents left to go out to eat, the doctor supposedly snuck in through the window. The police report was disturbing; there was a horrible smell inside and a broken window. Herman was found in the garage underneath a lawn mower, blood was everywhere. The strangest thing is that there are videos still being made. I believe this is because the house is haunted. The house was abandoned a long time ago and is falling apart. I drove by the house and saw a light on. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I heard something in there so I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. I went in and saw that the house was a mess. There were bugs everywhere. There was no furniture except for Herman’s old bedroom. His parents must have not wanted to disturb the room. In his room the computer was on and Windows Movie Maker was open. A video was on and it appeared to be half done. I was terrified as I looked in a mirror and discovered a different face in the reflection. I turned around and saw that no one was there. I ran outside screaming. I went home. A few days later, still horrified at what I saw, I got online and went to the channel. The video from the other day had been uploaded. I thought someone was living there, making videos and impersonating him, but I wanted to make sure. I went to the house and set up motion sensors and security cameras. The motion sensors would go off as things fell down. I saw another video being produced. The temperature suddenly dropped down to 31 degrees. After the video was uploaded the temperature rose back to 73 degrees, what it was normally. I looked more and noticed someone sneak in. I was about to go over there when the person looked around and appeared to be talking to someone. They were speaking so softly that I could not hear them. I plan on getting a videotape of this sometime soon, but the person went on the computer, paid the electric bill, and left. As soon as he left, the temperature dropped to below freezing and another video was being produced. I went back to the house the next day and looked inside the room. It was freezing. I heard a loud noise and then the temperature rose to what it was normally. I looked in the closet and saw a body hanging in there! It was Herman. I could not believe my eyes. His icy stare looked up into the sky, staring at nothing. There were bugs all over him. Herman’s body was being preserved with some sort of embalming fluid. The sight was unpleasant and I was horrified. I slammed the door, ready to leave. I went on the computer to quickly look at what was going on. There were pictures that appeared on the screen, showing horrible deaths that kept flashing. I ran out the door. I tripped on the guy who was there oncamera. He was furious and he looked as if he was going to kill me, but all he did just tell me to get out of there and not to tell anyone what I saw. I couldn’t help but write this. I’ve warned you! Floppy is not alive! He died years ago! Edited by TangerineOwl Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ